


I'll Buy You More Than Coffee

by memorywolf



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Peter is 22, Picture Fic, Social Media, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: Peter posts on his twitter about his sad morning having his card declined on coffee and jokingly asking for a sugar daddy, little did he know he would get just exactly that.(this is a social media au picture fic, meaning there will be no text, only images of twitter posts and replies and messaging apps etc. so please don't be put off by the word count)





	1. Profile Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> i was gonna name this Coffee Money until i remembered coffee money means bribes lmao this aint bout that, this bout that sweet sweet sugar money  
also i was supposed to update my older fics but like heh


	2. Sorry Sir your card was declined :/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's card gets declined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the start. timestamps barely matter, it's hard to be exact with it lmao so i tried my best, no need to pay extra attention to them yalls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how was it? is it your first time reading a picture fic? it was abundant in the kpop fandom but quite scarce in starker so i thought i'd give it a shot. please comment and tell me what you think!


	3. Crackheads Support Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peter screams with ned and mj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ode to my gc name. also like i made a mistake with the icons, im too lazy to remake everything just to redo the icon so pls imagine it thanks. also thanks to all of you who commented on the prev chapter, its the most anyone has ever commented on any of my fics i was so moved :')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment thanks, all of your previous comments really boosted my feelings towards this fic :')


	4. Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never flirted in my entire life so yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	5. Peter finally gets coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally our boy gets his coffee
> 
> hahah oh shit i totally forgot to post this chapter last time bc i wanted to have another chapter done before i posted and i just ended up never doing it lmao, but lockdown and me going thru all my fics again so here we are hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments thanks!


End file.
